Magnolia High (Second Generation)
by otpanimegirl
Summary: Nashi Dragneel, Fuyuki Fullbuster and more of fairy tail fans favorite ships have children. Now its there turn to go to Magnolia High!
1. Chapter 1

_Nashi Dragneel._

 _Hi, My Name is Nashi Dragneel I'm 15 years old and live in Magnolia. My Father is Natsu Dragneel. I have one brother named Luna. I have light pink hair and big brown eyes. Many say I look like my mother but I personally believe I look the way I want to look. I love my family. My mom always wrote letters to me when dad and her were on a job in a different area. My best friend is Fuyuki Fullbuster. Ever since we were little we'd have so much fun. I remember I stayed at his house when I was 5. His dad was weird. I've never met a person who stripped so much. His mom was weirder. I mean that's not bad or anything…she's just um…well…creepy. But anyways, we always hangout. He's a great friend…. Anyways that's all I want to share about myself._

 _To Mr. Dreyar_

I smiled as wide as I could. I was so excited to be in a new school! Magnolia High, sounds so cool! My dad and mom graduated there. Now it was my turn. I planned out exactly what was going to happen.

One. Messy Graphic tee (possibly with marvel on it) and Converse Shoes Check!

Two. Super cute skinny jeans. (I stole them from mom) Check!

Three. Don't act like a jerk. Check!

Four. Get in trouble a lot for being funny Check!

Five. Have best day ever! Check!

I scribbled on five. That's no way gonna happen. I sighed and dropped my #2 blue and yellow pencil. I can't believe it…I'm a high schooler. Well I mean my 2nd year but…in THE Magnolia High! I need to look awesome! After 3 seconds of dressing I raced to the kitchen and grabbed cereal.

"Hey. Whats the hurry?" asked Luna taking the cereal from my hands. I bit my lip. Dang it! Now I'm not going to get any cereal because Luna will eat it all. I tapped my foot furiously.

"Shut up Luna! You always eat the cereal! ALWAYS! C'mon lemme at least try cap'n crunch once." I told him sharply. Luna chuckled and licked his lips.

"Haha you wish. But! Because I'm an awesome, cool, loving, brother I will let you have the cereal just once." He said handing me the crunch. I swiped it from his hands quick as possible.

"Thanks much! 'loving, cool, awesome, brother'" I told him making air quotation marks with my hands. Luna made a look and ignored my devilish laughs.

I poured the milk in and scooped the cereal in my mouth. Mmm it was great. Everything was working out perfectly. I have 5 minutes before the bus comes and then I'll be all set! Luna keeps bragging about how awesome leaving High school is going to be. But honestly being in high school is practically awesome! Well if your in Magnolia high. They don't teach you normal boring~ subjects! They teach you whatever you want to learn. Eventually you'll learn things you need to learn like the basics but after that you can do what you want! I love love love it so much! After eating the cereal I wrapped my dads scarf around me tightly. I love this scarf so much! It just feels so nostalgic.

"See ya Nash!" called Luna waving his hand in the air. I waved back and ran out of the door. One thing I don't wanna mess up is being late. The worst! My dad was the class clown and always late. But honestly I wouldn't stand a chance acting like that now. I dropped my bags at the bus stop and waited for the big red bus to arrive. I sat on my luggage like backpack and crossed my legs. I popped my earbuds on and listened to some music. Music is so relaxing. I've been so addicted to it! I literally can't live without it! A couple kids arrived as well. No one familiar. Finally after 3 or so minutes the big bus arrived. Everyone rushed in. Teens of all ages and sizes were tossed and turned around jumbled up in the bus.

"Excuse me pardon! Sorry! Omg…wai- omg! Sorry excuse me!" I said repeatedly. Finally I got my footing grounded to the floor. I sighed with relief and looked for a seat until the bus started.

"Woooaaah~!" I squealed as I started leaning to the left. The bus turned as my body slammed onto a seat on top of someone. My butt covered the persons face. I quickly got up.

"Omg! I'm super super sorry!" I cried. I quickly got off them.

"Nashi…?" asked the boy. I looked at the person closely. He looked so familiar.

"Fu-ki?" I asked nervously. OMG IS THIS FUYUKI!?

The boy blushed and smiled back. He rubbed his face and smiled wider.  
"Nashi! Wow…your different…" he said getting adjusted. I smiled and sat next to him. Fuyuki is like my best best bestest friend ever! We were practically brother and sister!

"Fu-ki! I know right! Things changed so much. I didn't know you were going to Magnolia High too! Well I probably should of assumed since your parents also graduated from there…" I told him. I kicked my feet in the air as the bus continued driving.

"Yeah…sorry I'm just surprised your butt came flying towards me…*chuckles* not everyday ya know." He said bashfully looking away. I grinned and embarrassedly blushed.

"Yeah sorry about that…eh heh…um anyways what class do you have?" I asked him hoping to change to subject.

"Um…I'm taking P.E. and um…music I think….i'm defo learning about the artic and ice age." He said getting really excited.

"Awesome! I'm totally in P.E. and music. I think I want to learn about zodiac and volcanos. I mean they sound so cool…I'm probably acting to much like my parents but…I think its really interesting." I said. Fuyuki smiled and leaned back in his seat. The bus stopped and everyone got up to go to their classes.

"You know it was nice to hang and talk with you again…I know we haven't been as close as we were when we were little and all but…I'd like to hang with you again…sometime…if you don't mind." He said blushing bright red. It was so cute. His pale white skin turned an adorable light pink. I smiled

"Sure. Bye bye!" I told him running out of the bus. I instantly ran into the big building. There were so many kids. Magnolia High looked so beautiful! I loved it. Everything looked so cool. I sadly couldn't explore it much but at least I could sign in. I went to the front office and there was a lady with long pretty blue hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hi! My name is Nashi Dragneel, Lucy and Natsu's daughter. Umm I would like the keys to my room?" I asked the lady nervously. The lady grunted.

"Tsh. I remember those too. Anyways…yeah here's the keys." Said the Lady handing me a beautiful pair of golden keys. I smiled widely and thanked her. I rushed to my big huge room. It was beautiful! I love it. It had lovely blue wallpaper, A killer view, and priceless mattresses! It was like sleeping on a cloud. On the white desk there was a note laying on it.

 _Hey Nashi!_

 _Its your Ol' Man here. Just wanting to congratulate you to your new room. Your mom and I lived in this exact place. Yup this is were we started out. Brings back so many memories to the ol' mind. Well anyways I just wanted to tell you that we're glad you wanna follow our footsteps._

 _We love you, even though I don't act like I do…I honestly 100% do. Don't ever forget that eh._

 _So does your brother…no matter how annoying he can be. By the way stay away from them boys, they'll try to get cha caz you're a pretty sight to them. So be alerted. AND STAY AWAY FROM GRAYS SON! LIKE HIM OR NOT HE'S STILL GRAYS SON! NO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!_

 _Love,_

 _Dad, Mom, and Luna._

I smiled and put the letter down on the desk again.

"Love you too Dad." I whispered. I dropped the keys on my bedside table which had an adorable kitty keychain with it. I plopped myself on the bed and smiled.

"A new start. A new beginning, I'm now alone by myself." I said with my eyes closed. My dreams have came true. Finally…


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of freshly cooked breakfast was an official greeting for me to wake up. I rubbed my eyes. I was waiting for Luna to either mess up my hair or take all the cap'n crunch. But no…the eggs and toast were all mine! I rushed up to the plate of food and dug right in. Mmm so good! I enjoyed every bite and quickly got dressed.

Wear a cute tight shirt to show the boobs (Me: OML XD) and totally skinny jeans.

Converse Shoes of the color black!

Fixed hair with priceless smile

Everything packed up and set up

Do best at everything? But that should be cake.

GO TO SCHOOL LIKE RIGHT NOW!

I quickly dropped my list and ran out the door. Last thing I want was to be late. I grabbed a hold of my senses and realized I have no clue where my classes were. Should I of asked? Ugh I don't know! I sighed and dropped my body on the floor. So many kids were walking past me you'd think at least one person would be the same as me.

Suddenly a girl with light green hair was walking past me also having no place to go. I slowly got up and grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Um do you know where the zodiac…volcano…dragons like classes are?" I asked hoping she'd say no and then we could look together.

She looked very nervous. She looked at me sort of shaking.

"N-no…you take zodiac t-too and d-dragons?" she asked nervously. I smiled widely.

"Yeah! My dad is Natsu Dragneel and my mom Lucy Heartfilia. I kinda wanna do what they did…" I told her smiling a little less than before. I missed them… The girl looked shock.

"Y-you're Natsu and Lucys daughter!? My dad idolizes your dad! My mom…she's also a friend of your moms… Sting and Yukino Eucliffe." Said the girl.

Eucliffe…? Hmm doesn't sound familiar. WAIT! My dad worked with her dad a couple times…and mom….wow I didn't know they had a daughter! I reached my hand out to give hers a shake.

"Hi! I'm Nashi you are…?" I asked still shaking her hand.

"Oh, I'm…Yuki…" she said Shyly. I grinned and took her hand.

"C'mon were gonna find our classes, Yuki." I told her running to the front office. I still don't know why I didn't do this before. Yuki smiled nervously and also ran with me not behind me…

"Heyo! We wanna know where the Zodiac, Dragon, class is." I said while catching my breath. The lady looked at us sharply.

"YOU wanna know where the ZODIAC, DRAGON, class is eh…tsh, if I had MY way I wouldn't be around annoying brats children…and if HE didn't cheat on me I wouldn't BE here…YOU WANNA KNOW WHERE YOUR STUPID CLASS IS!?" yelled the lady. Yuki hid behind me nervously. I smiled weakly and shook my head.

"N-no thanks I think I know…." I lied nervously.

The lady grunted.

"Room 83D….YOU BRATS COME HERE AND WASTE MY TIME AND YOU DON'T NEED NO HELP! GO!" yelled the lady once more.

"W-who is that lady" asked Yuki as we both slowly headed towards 83D.

"I believe her name is Ms. Aquarius…but I'm not saying anything…she's… _moody_." I told Yuki whispering slowly.

Yuki nodded and giggled. I giggled as well. Finally we made it to our class…late.

"Hi! I'm Nashi…this my friend Yuki…" I said introducing myself and Yuki. Yuki smiled and waved from behind me. The lady looked at us for a few seconds then smiled.

"Hi Nashi, Yuki, I'm Ms. Dreyar. Your dads should know mine…" she said blushing with embarrassment. I faked a laugh and walked in the class all the way. There were many kids. This was apparently the dragons class. It was so cool. I loved learning about the Fire Dragon King! Igneel looks so cool! Yuki was fond of Weisslogia. There was a boy and girl that I guess are brother and sister. The boy had long black hair with lots of piercings on his face. The girl had blue curly-messed up hair. With grey ring looped earrings. They kept shoving and messing with each other. I believe they were looking at Metalicana This school was so cool! I leaned back in my seat and saw a little boy smaller than us walking in.

"H-hi I'm Rowen. Wendy and Romeo's kid…" he said very maturely. I sat up in my seat a noticed he had dark blue hair and a red long jacket. I remember those names…Romeo and Wendy…when I was little I remembered there was a little girl who babysitter me. Wow…she has a kid now…

The boy ran to his seat. He was adorable…wait…no way he's probably 13 or something. I focused back on the fire dragons. Finally after a few hours the class ended and I was off to Zodiac.

"W-wait! Nashi!" called from behind me. Yuki was standing there nervously balancing on her tip-toes. I smiled and giggled.

"Sorry Yuki!" I grabbed her hand and ran to the next class. Ever since I saw Fuyuki on the bus I haven't seen him since…I wonder where he went. Maybe he'll be in the book club I signed Yuki and I up on.

The Zodiac room looked awesome! The teacher was Mr. Leo. He was strangely flirty. Ewe…he was hitting on Yuki a couple times actually. We learned all about the Zodiacs.

We first had to name the Zodiacs.

Pisces the Fish

Aries the Ram

Tarurus the Bull

Gemini the Twins

Cancer the Crab

Leo the Lion

Virgo the Maiden

Libra the Scales

Scorpius the Scorpion

Sagittarius the Archer

Capricornus the Sea Goat

Aquarius The water bearer.

100

Yes! My first test a 100! Thanks mom! I showed Yuki my test. She smiled as she showed me hers. She got them all correct too. We high fived for a couple seconds and waited for Mr. Leo to collect all the tests. I played with my hair for a few. Yuki was really good at Zodiac. She knew all 12 of them and their history. She reminds me of mom. I miss home…I wish I'd see my dad telling me to stay away from the guys. I miss him yelling at me when I bring a boy friend home. (Yes I mean boy friend not boyfriend) Shortly the class was done and Yuki and I went to the library.

"I'm so hungry…" I moaned dragging myself over to the library. Yuki's stomach growled which made me even more hungry. Finally we reached the Library where the twin boy and girl were. The girl had her hand shoving her brothers face and the boy had his head pushing against her hand.

"Um…Book Club?" I asked nervously. The girl looked at me and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Gale! This is my _brother_ Gavin." She said gritting her teeth. I faked a laugh and smiled back. Yuki hid behind me.

" _Your sweating!"_ s _he whispered._

I blushed with embarrassment.

"A-anyways um…anyone else coming?" I asked looking around the room.

"Hmm well on the list there's a Fuyuki Fullbuster coming, and a Ellie and Zeke Fernandes." Said Gale reading from her clipboard.

Fu-ki is coming! I bounced up and down sort of excitedly.

"Awesome!" I said still with the thought of Fu-ki being here.

"Did you say Z-Zeke Fernandes?" whispered Yuki coming from behind me. Gale looked at Yuki's blushing face. Gale smiled and nodded.

"Yup."

We both sat down near the end of the table. The library was huge. It had loads of books. I wonder where the comics were. Oh well.

After waiting about 6 or so mintues Fu-ki walked in with a big smile on his face when he saw me.

"Fu-ki!" I squealed as I hugged him. Fu-ki smiled and blushed as he hugged me back.

"Nashi…well I'm not surprised you here." Joked Fuyuki messing my hair up. I laughed and climbed his back. Gale and Gavin starred at me and Fuyuki as we reunited with joy.

"Umm…are you two…?" asked Gale nervously. I looked at her and laughed.

"Oh no! We're just close childhood friends." I told her blushing. Fuyuki chuckled as I dragged him over to Yuki and I's seat.

"Is this the Fuyuki you keep talking about?" asked Yuki leaning close to me. I nodded and wrapped my arms around both Fuyuki and her.

"Best buds!" I squealed. Fuyuki chuckled as Yuki and I giggled. This was practically the best day ever. My legs kicked in the air with Fuyuki's. Gale and Gavin were wrestling in the corner. We were still waiting for Ellie and Zeke. Yuki seemed very excited hearing that Zeke was going to be here. To be honest I didn't remember him…I wonder who he is. Anyways I'm just glad Fu-ki and Yuki are here. Best day EVER!


	3. Chapter 3

The book club turned out to not even be a book club… Zeke and Ellie didn't come after all which was I guess a disappointment. But the only person upset was Yuki. Fuyuki and I talked over old times and how when we were younger we were SO close!

 _Flashback_

" _Fu-ki!"_

" _Oh hi Nashi."_

" _Wanna play?"_

" _Um…sure I guess…you know you should start seeing other people…not just me."_

" _Why? I don't like other people. Your not like everyone else."_

" _Um…don't you want to meet other people…other girls?"_

" _No! I want to get forever with Fu-ki!"_

" _Y-you do?"  
"Yes! Fu-ki...do you hate me?"_

" _N-no! Why do you think that way?"_

" _Your trying to avoid me…"_

" _I'm sorry…"_

" _I just…wanted to be your friend…and future wife."_

" _WHAT?!"_

" _*giggles* I'm joking Fu-ki!"_

" _Eh heh…"_

 _End of Flashback_

"Heh…remember that time when I said I was going to be your future wife!" I asked laughing. Fuyuki smiled and laughed as well.

"Yeah. You scared me then though…I thought you were serious…"

"Yeah…*stops laughing* ah…well anyways I'm tired…and hungry. So I think Imma go home…" I told him starting to get up. I loosened my scarf and smiled. "Its great to see you again."

"You too…I mean me too, no…that's not right…" replied Fuyuki blushing. "I mean, Great to see you too…eh heh…" he said nervously. I smiled and hugged him tightly. His black jacket felt so cold. It had the smell of the cupcakes I made when we were 13. Did he really remember all these memories…

I grabbed Yuki's hand. "Come on Yuki lets go. I wanna show you my new room!" I told her as I ran out with her. Fuyuki chuckled and waved bye as I stormed out of the room.

"Nashi…do you like Fuyuki?" asked Yuki as she wiped off some dirt from her orange skirt. I turned around and stopped running. I blushed.

"Umm well like he's my friend. It'd be weird If I liked a friend ya know…so um…can you keep a secret…" I told her bending low to the ground. We were outside the school near the back, no one would hear us…right?  
"Yeah! Tell me…I'm really curious!" said Yuki squeezing her fists tight. She was definitely excited. Her eyes closed tightly with excitement. "Do you! Do you!"

"Okay…so um…yeah I do~…BUT KEEP IT HUSH HUSH! My parents would kill me! Plus….it'd be embarrassing…" I said quickly. My eyes closed shut and my face turned red. I said it. I spilt the beans. I told what was what. Yuki knows my long life secret.

"Now you know this I'll have to kill ya…" I told her giving a serious look. Yuki looked at me nervously.

"I-I wouldn't tell!" she said wanting cry. I smiled slyly and laughed.

"You know I wouldn't kill you! I was joking!" I told her punching her gut. She giggled with relief.

"Phew…that scared me…eh heh." She said breathing normally again. I helped her up as we started walking to my room. I showed her the pretty view and my belongings. I showed her a picture of Luna. She couldn't help but squeal out "HES HOT!" I laughed. I told her about when there was a time where Fuyuki would strip. His dad had a horrible habit of stripping and Fuyuki inherited it. Luckily he's managed to handle it when he was 13 but I kinda miss it…

"Did he really strip?" asked Yuki blushing. I nodded and laughed.

"His tiny 'abs' the best!" I said kicking my feet. I sighed and rubbed my finger around the table in circles.

"Nashi…I know you like Fuyuki…why don't you tell him?"

"Wha-? No! No way…especially since its been 2 years since I've seen him…and the 2nd day of high school! And…he probably doesn't like me…" I told her slumping my head on the table.

"Why wouldn't he like you? Your great and funny, plus you have looks." She pointed at my boobs. "LOOK AT THEM! THEIR HUGE! And you have a great family…so I hear."

That cheered me up a little. "Actually our parents, well our dad's hate each other…they pretty much are as compatible as ice cream and heat. They don't work out." I told her sighing. She looked surprised.

"Really? Wow…" she said nervously. I nodded and lifted my head up. It was true. Even in dads note it showed that he hated Gray…I mean Mr. Fullbuster. But…I guess I'll have to live with it. I slowly got up and opened the door.

"Hey um…i think I want some alone time…sorry but can you please leave?" I asked politely. Yuki got up and nodded.

"I understand…" she slowly walked out and went home. I grabbed dads note and laid on the bed.

"Dad…I love him…" I whispered.

*Knock Knock* I looked at the window and there was Fuyuki shirtless and knocking on the window.

"EEK! OMG!" I squealed I shoved the note in my bedside drawer and opened the window.

"F-Fu-ki!" I said freakish. Fuyuki smiled and blushed as he walked in. "Theres a door you know…" I told him while closing the window. He laughed.

"Well I don't think it'd be cool enough for ya." He said grinning. I smiled and sat on the bed.

"So why are you here? I thought you had more classes…"

"Nah, not really. I just wanted to hangout…if you don't mind."

"Oh no totally its cool."

"Great…um so yeah…I'm stripping again…"

"Yeah so I see." I told him while touching one of his abs. "Their bigger…"

"*laughes* Yeah, *reaches for my hair* You grew out your hair…"

"Yeah…*removes hand from ab* *blushes* You know um…I've had this secret…and I never thought to say it to you…"

"Really? And I thought we spilt all we had on each other 2 years ago. *drops my hair*"

"*giggles* Yeah…you'd think so.."  
"Well I have a secret too…"

"Really!?"

"Yeah…but yours first."

"O-okay…um Fuyuki…i-"

"What?"

"*sighs* You know what…it doesn't matter."

"Okay…*blushes and smiles* Well my secret…is I've wanted to ask you to the dance for a long time. Every school dance actually. But I haven't said much…" he said laughing.

"Really?" I asked I was actually glad to hear that.

"Yeah its silly but…yeah really do…"

"Fuyuki…I have a question…"

"What?"

"If you liked a person would you tell them right away? Like would you say I LIKE YOU! Or keep it a secret?"

"Um…probably…keep it a secret. To be honest I'd be terrified."

"Oh…okay."

"Why do you like a guy!?"

"Oh…um no…I mean yeah…"

"WHO!"

"What? Dude you okay?"  
"WHO DO YOU LIKE?"  
"Um…Fu-ki?"  
"WHO DO YOU LIKE? I WANNA MEET HIM!" growled Fuyuki.

I laughed so hard I was crying. He looked confused.

"Umm whats so funny?" he asked calming down.

"You honestly want to know who he is?" I asked wiping my tears.

"Yeah! I wanna meet this pervert!"

I hugged Fuyuki. I kissed his chest.

"You darned Pervert…." I said laying my head on his chest.

Fuyuki still was confused. He didn't realize I meant him until i slept with him the whole night. My arms wrapped around his waist and his arms wrapped around my chest. I never felt so safe and loved. I'm in love with the darned stripper.


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly opened my eyes with my head on Fuyuki's chest. He was still asleep. I slowly got up and got dressed.

" _Ew! I was wearing this the whole night!"_ I thought removing my jeans and shirt and replacing them with new ones. Fuyuki slowly turned to the side and must of realized I was gone. I sat down on the bed and tapped him to wake up.

"Fu-ki~" I called. Fuyuki didn't budge. I shoved him slightly. "Fu-ki~" still no movement. I quickly grabbed a book and slammed it on his head.

"WAKE UP YOU PERVERT!" I yelled. Fuyuki jumped to his feet still on the bed. He rubbed his head moaning.

"Ack…why'd you do that!" he groaned sitting down. I giggled and patted his head.

"You were gonna be late for school!" I told him jumping down from the bed. Fuyuki crossed his arms and huffed. "If your going to be a baby about it you might as well not be in my room anymore."

"Fine..i'll get dressed…see ya after school?" he asked walking to the window.

"Pfft. Fine…see ya after school." I said waving. Fuyuki jumped down from the window shirtless. "USE THE DOOR!" I squealed while closing the window behind him. I quickly ate some noodles and headed out the door. I grabbed my scarf and wrapped it around me tightly. When I opened the door Yuki was standing with her backpack and a wide smile on her face.

"Ready to go Nashi?" asked Yuki somewhat bouncing. I smiled and walked with her to school. As we both walked out I felt as if someone was watching me. It felt weird…I turned around and noticed a girl with light blue hair starring at us.

"U-um…h-hi?" I stuttered. Yuki hid behind me hoping to not get hurt.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Stormi! Fuyuki's sister." Said the girl. She handed me a paper bag that had FUYUKI sharpied on the front. "He forgot his lunch!" she said giggling.

I smiled nervously. Now that I think of it…Fuyuki's mom did stalk him…strange isn't it. "So…um if you want we can hand this to him…" I told her smiling weakly. She smiled widely.

"Thanks much! Well…I'm going to be late…bye bye!" she said running and waving. Yuki giggled from behind me.

"What you laughing about?" I asked her turning around. Yuki looked at me and shook her head.

"Never mind~!" she said walking off. I thought about it for a bit and followed her. We walked up to the school and saw Gale and Gavin in the front. Fighting…as usual. When Gale saw me she ran up to me with her brother following behind her.

"Hey Nashi, Yuki!" said Gale smiling. I smiled back and grinned.

"Hey Gale, Gavin…"

Gavin looked at me and bit his lip. "H-hey…" he mumbled. Gale shoved her elbow into his side.

"Be nice!" she groaned. Yuki slowly came from behind me as the bell rang.

"Well anyways bye! See ya at the book club! I promise you we'll have an actual meeting today!" said Gale racing Gavin up the stairs. Yuki and I ran as well. We walked into Zodiac, since apparently learning about dragons was out for today.

"Hello Class~ Ah Yuki~ ahh just as lovely as always" sang Mr. Leo drooling over Yuki. Yuki nervously laughed and leaned back in her seat. I rolled my eyes and looked back at my books.

"Eh hem, Anyways today we are learning about a new Zodiac, Ophiuchus! The serpent. So this is the 13th zodiac." Said Mr. Leo showing us a picture of it. The 13th Zodiac looks so cool. Yuki seemed slightly terrified of it. I studied the zodiac a little more. I ripped out the picture of it. Fu-ki would definitely like this zodiac. After a few minutes the class ended and Yuki and I were off to the Book Club. Gale, Gavin, and Fuyuki were sitting reading the same book.

"Heyo!" I called as Yuki and I opened the door. I grabbed out the paper bag and handed it to Fu-ki.

"Your sister, Stormi…I believe was her name…she said she wanted to give this to you…" I said while handing it to him. Fuyuki peeked in the bag and laughed.

"Ah…thanks. Yeah… Stormi." Said Fu-ki. I smiled as he laughed. He looked so cute when he laughed.

 _Flashback_

" _F-fu-ki~!"_

" _Huh? Oh hi Nashi…"_

" _Huh…are you okay?"_

" _Eh, yeah…I guess…"_

" _No your not! I can feel it!"_

" _how can you feel pain?"_

" _I don't know…"_

" _How can you not know!"_

" _Why are you yelling at me!"_

" _I'm sorry…"_

" _*hugs him* Its okay…"_

" _*smiles and laughs*_

" _Why are you laughing?"_

" _Your tickling me!"_

" _*stops hugging* *giggles*"_

End of Flashbak.

"*giggles*"

"Um what are you laughing about?" asked Yuki tapping my shoulder.

"O-oh, nothing…" I told her while giggling. Soon a girl and boy, the boy with blue hair, and the girl with red hair and a red tattoo on her shoulder.

"Hi, I am Zeke, and this is my sister Ellie." Said the boy. Yuki starred at the boy excitedly.

"Zeke!" called Yuki running to him hugging him tight. The boy blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Y-yuki!" he said watching Yuki hugging. Yuki smiled and stopped hugging.

"Yuki you know Zeke?" I asked as she sat down next to me. She smiled and nodded.

"Since we were kids!" she said while kicking her feet up into the air.

"Alright since now everyone is here, lets get started!" called Gale. She reached out for a book with a heart cover. "First book is a romance~ book!"

Gavin huffed. "Why do we have to read this trash." He groaned. Gale looked at him and groaned.

"Anyways study this with a partner and yeah." Continued Gale.

Everyone looked at each other wondering who to partner up with.

I really wanted to partner with Fu-ki…or Yuki…possibly Gale! I had no clue who I was going to study it with…I looked around the room as everyone was walking around.

"U-um…Nashi…d-do you mind if I don't partner with you on this b-book." Asked Yuki shyly. I looked at her glowing face. She seemed very happy. I smiled.

"Of course that's fine…you can partner with who ever you want." I told her. Yuki smiled widely and ran over to Zeke. I sighed and leaned back in my seat. Gale partnered with Ellie, Gavin wasn't joining at all, so it was just me and Fu-ki.

"Hey, since you're the only person who doesn't have a partner…wanna partner up with your ol' pal?" asked Fu-ki playfully punching my arm. I laughed and hugged him tight.

"Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Romance book…this is definitely gonna get deep. Fu-ki and I headed back to my room and sat down on the bed.

"So…um chapter one?" I asked opening the big hard novel. On the cover it had a girl and boy holding hands and a big heart around it. It looked cheesy. Fu-ki shrugged.

"Um…okay..." replied Fu-ki opening the book.

I studied the first page.

 _~Chapter One~_

 _It started when I was just a toddler. I just moved to a new place. With tears in my eyes a boy with eyes just as big as mine wobbled over to me. "Hey why are you crying?" he asked. I stared at him._

" _H-huh? Who are you?" I asked nervously. He smiled. "I'm Ren. You?"_

 _I bashfully looked away and twirled my hair. "I-I'm Aoi…" I whispered. He put his hand on his hip and grinned._

" _I bet you look cute when you smile."_

 _I Looked at him nervously. "W-what?" I mumbled._

" _C'mon, lets go!" said Ren holding his hand out to me. I looked into his big blue eyes as he looked into my big brown ones. Ever since I touched his hand. Everything changed. My life changed. My story changed._

I looked at Fu-ki. "Wow…that's pretty cute…" I said turning the next page. Fu-ki looked at me and chuckled.

"Reminds me of when we were little." He said putting the book down. I nodded and giggled.

"Yeah…it does." I loosened my scarf and removed it. Fuyuki looked at my scarf and grinned.

"Doesn't that bring memories." He said sighing. I looked at the scarf. My dad gave that to me. He told me it was very important and if he wanted to he could of given it to Luna. It was my favorite scarf…

"yeah… remember when I stayed at your house and the heater broke…we cuddled in that little scarf…" I said. My eyes stared at that scarf. It had dirt, scars, blood, and love. Before I knew it the scarf was on me wrapped around me and Fuyuki. He smiled and laid his head on my shoulder. I smiled back and dropped the book on the bed.

"We'll finish the rest later eh…" I told him as he kissed my neck. He nodded.

"Sure…"

I pushed him down on the bed and layed on top of him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"You know…I kinda like this…" I told him looking at him. He looked at me and smiled.

"So do i.." he said putting his hand near my butt. I twitched slightly then smiled.

"Hey you know w-"

"Surprise!" yelled a voice as the door blasted open.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" I screamed as I jumped off Fu-kis chest. Fu-ki's eyes widened as he stared at the door.

"N-Nashi…what…what were you doing?" asked my dad squeezing his fists tight.

Fuyuki coughed and nervously removed my scarf from his neck.

"Whoa! How come I didn't do this in high school!" Luna moaned. I rubbed my eyes and bit my lip.

"Fuyuki Fullbuster." Said my dad a.k.a Natsu Dragneel. Fuyuki gulped and looked nervously at my dad.

"Y-yes s-sir?" he stuttered.

"How long had this been going on…" he growled. Fu-ki nervously got off the bed.

"J-just today…" he said biting his lip.

"Our whole lives!" I yelled. My dad looked at me with disgust.

"Whole lives…"

"Dad I've had feelings for Fuyuki my whole life! This is like the 2nd time I've been with him in a bed!" I told him. My dad's pink hair turned white. His skin turned pale. My mom didn't say a thing. And Luna was walking around like an idiot. My heart was beating a million times a minute. I couldn't believe I spilt the beans. Fuyuki's face was bright red.

"I…I…" he began. W-was he going to say something! Was he going to be a totally different person and help!

"I gotta go!" he said running out the window.

Nope.

I sighed and sat on the bed. My dad was lifeless.

"H-how could you…" he grabbed his scarf. He wrapped it around his neck. I bit my lip harder.

"Natsu…stop." Said my mom grabbing his arm.

"When we were her age…we did the same thing…" she said.

"But Luce…ITS GRAY'S FLIPPING SON! I DON'T CARE WHO SHE HAS SEX WITH JUST NOT GRAY'S SON!" yelled my dad. I sighed.

"Dad…I don't care! I love him!" I said. I didn't realize tears were falling. My heart was breaking. And my eyes were puffy and red. My dad had nothing to say. Nor did my mom. But of course Luna had something in mind.

"I say let her love Fuyuki." Said Luna laying back in my seat. I stared at my brother. Who is this guy? He smiled.

"He's a cool dude…listen, I totally don't care about it but…I mean like, you should like who you like…or something like that…" said Luna grinning. I slowly fell to the ground with a smile on my face. My dad grabbed my brother and headed out the door.

I smiled with my eyes closed and hugged my mom.

"Tell Luna I said I owe him big time." I said. Mom nodded and laughed. Thanks Luna.


End file.
